


(Not) Keeping Quiet

by ShusalixSmiles



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Frottage, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShusalixSmiles/pseuds/ShusalixSmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba does his best not to wake Noiz up when he needs to take care of himself in the early morning, but it turns out that he's not very good at that and Noiz is all too happy to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Not) Keeping Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a few short pictures of a doujinshi I saw (basically Aoba starts jerking off while Noiz is asleep and gets caught) and I had to write some horrible porn as per usual. Still learning, I'll get there. I'm using this story to procrastinate but it's still rushed and short and bad I'm sorry, but I hope you enjoy!

Aoba stirred awake when arms tightened around him, faintly feeling Noiz’s steady breath on his neck. Groggily blinking awake, he peered at the glowing numbers on the Usagimodoki’s holographic display, head slumping back down when he realised it was five in the morning. Noiz shifted slightly as Aoba’s hair tickled his face, and the elder male chuckled a little at the small half sneeze that resulted. Trying to shift back into the most comfortable position in Noiz’s arms without waking him, Aoba sighed as he felt the warmth of Noiz through his back, Noiz’s nose brushing the back of his neck, the strong arms resting around his waist.

Both Noiz and Aoba only wore their underwear in bed, and most of the time that didn’t stay on for the night, but Noiz had been tired from work today and did nothing short of collapse into bed after getting an armful of Aoba. While the skin to skin contact was reassuring and felt good, in times when they were pressed together like this…  
Aoba felt a flush come to his cheeks as Noiz’s knee shifted, unintentionally pressing a little firmer in between his legs. To be honest, he had been a little glad at the downtime that the exhausted Noiz brought in terms of the bedroom, because Noiz was just so active in bed, and while it was…really good, maybe he was just getting old and needed a break every once in a while. Or so he thought. The erection growing between his legs really said otherwise. He tried to put some space between Noiz and himself, just so he wouldn’t be so aware of every inch of his skin that was touching Noiz’s, but as soon as he tried, clingy hands pulled him back, even closer if possible. 

In this state, there was no way he was going to be sleeping, but without waking Noiz it was impossible to leave to go to the bathroom. Aoba stiffened when a warm breath tickled his ear, and his lower body grew hotter, his problem growing more urgent as his thoughts began to haze with a fog of desire. Maybe if he was quiet, he could just…relieve himself and take care of the rest in the morning. The ache in his waist slowly overpowered his better judgement, and he closed his eyes, cheeks growing hot as one of his hands slid down his body slowly. He suppressed a shudder when it reached the bulge in his underwear, and keeping as still as he could, slipped his hand beneath the waistband, lightly taking hold of his hard dick. His underwear slipped beneath his hand, and his hip grazed the soft material of the bed sheets. A soft sigh escaped his lips and he bit his lower lip, stifling the gasping moans as he tightened his hold on the sensitive flesh, a little moist already because of the pre-cum being spread from the tip. Moving his hand a little faster, he stroked his thumb over the slit, his lips parting with a sharp moan at the immediate jolt of pleasure that ensued. He caught himself, eyes flashing open in worry as Noiz stirred. When the breathing behind him became steady again, he began to focus on the sensations in his body with his eyes closed again. Stroking his hot cock, he let his mind drift.  
Noiz’s breaths were much rougher on his neck than the soft breaths now during sex, mixed with these brain melting groans, and sultry whispered words in his ear as he urged Aoba towards the edge. Imagining the heat of Noiz’s cock inside him, the piercings pulling out and in past the entrance, Aoba fastened the pace of his hand in time with the thrusts he could almost feel, body growing hotter as his pace quickened in his eagerness to come. Quick gasps escaped his lips and he tried to stop his body from trembling with the pleasure. 

“N-Noiz…!” A soft moan flew from his lips as his wet hand tightened further around himself, trying to mimic the rough strokes Noiz often used when he was close.  
“Yeah?”

Aoba felt the words on his neck more than he heard it, and his entire body froze as panic shot through his veins. Noiz’s formerly still palm ran along his bare stomach, trailing to the side along his waist, a breathless chuckle notifying Aoba that not only had he been caught red handed, Noiz had also been awake for who knows how long.  
“H-how long have you been awake?” Aoba stammered, face flushing such a bright red that he was glad the bedroom was dark, trying to pull away from Noiz’s groping hands. The fact that he had been caught doing something so embarrassing made him want to curl up and sink into a huge hole. 

“Not too long. Say, do you always think of me when you touch yourself?” There was a smile in Noiz’s voice and suddenly a hand grabbed onto his own, forcing it close around his still hard cock. 

“Wha-Noiz!” Aoba protested in a hushed embarrassed whisper, goose bumps rising on his skin despite the heat when teeth grazed the back of his neck.  
“It’s fine,” Noiz whispered heatedly, using his hand around Aoba’s to force the blue haired male to start stroking himself again. “Keep going.” He pressed his waist closer into Aoba, making the other shake as his erection grinded against his ass. 

“You perverted little-ah!” A breathy moan flew out of his mouth when Noiz gently massaged his balls in the palm of his hand. Aoba felt his embarrassment melt away slowly as pleasure ran through his body, his body relaxing into the curve of Noiz’s chest, slightly rubbing his ass with more pressure into Noiz’s groin. Letting the more dominant Noiz take over, his wet hand left his cock to grasp Noiz’s arm tightly. 

“So?” Noiz asked again, now slowly shifting his dick out of his underwear. 

“W-what?” Aoba answered between pants. 

“Do you think about me when you jerk off?” Noiz asked again, heat in his voice as he began to stroke his own cock. 

“Don’t…ask me stuff like that!” Aoba flushed as he felt Noiz’s knuckles scrape against his ass with his hand motions. Noiz adjusted his waist again and Aoba jerked as he felt the hard metal piercing on Noiz’s cock brush his inner thigh. 

“I do,” Noiz laughed breathlessly, whispering the words into Aoba’s ear, “when I’m away from you.”  
Aoba whimpered softly at the words, visualising behind his eyelids Noiz’s closed eyes, flushed cheeks, teeth biting into his lower lip as he came into his own hand, hissing Aoba’s name. Noiz pushed against him more insistently, and Aoba’s eyes shot open in surprise when something hot and hard slid between his thighs. 

“Nn…” Aoba bit back a moan, a small part of him registering the wet sounds sneaking from beneath the blanket. His body began to tense as Noiz’s cock began to move between his legs, squeezing his thighs together as his own dick ached for release. Heat began to build in his waist and tears began to form in his eyes as he desperately tried to hold back for Noiz. 

“Just thinking about how you look, when you cry from coming so hard…” Noiz’s breathing was heavy as he searched for more friction between Aoba’s legs and thrust higher up, grazing along the bottom Aoba’s balls. 

“Ah! Noiz…!” Aoba cried, fingernails digging into the flesh of Noiz’s arm. “Don’t…I’ll-”

“Do you call my name when you come?” Noiz’s embarrassing questions where littered with short pants and groans. As Aoba’s mind began making less and less sense and his entire body tensed, Noiz suddenly went completely still. Left on the edge of his climax, Aoba managed to make a questioning noise in his throat, half lidded eyes opening in response to his denied orgasm. 

“Here,” Noiz said and twisted him around, and for the first time since he began, he saw the younger man’s face. Noiz’s face was pulled into a small smile, his cheeks faintly flushed in the dim green light of the holograph as his eyes shone with a deep, barely contained lust. “I want to see your face.”  
Noiz pressed his lips against Aoba’s, hungrily pushing his tongue passed the soft, parted lips. Aoba sighed and heatedly entwined his own tongue with Noiz’s, moaning quietly into his mouth when Noiz grasped both their stiff cocks, rubbing them together. The pleasure began to build immediately and Aoba added his hand to Noiz’s, breaking apart from the kiss to cry out when Noiz pressed the piercings harder into Aoba’s shaft. Aoba could tell Noiz was getting close as his movements got stronger and harsh breaths fell from his lips. 

“I-I’m going to…Noiz!” Aoba shook his head as he could no longer contain the electric pleasure, stopping himself from closing his eyes fully to watch Noiz. His chest pushed forward, back arching as his mind went blank from the shock of pleasure that rushed through his body, toes curling with the pressure as his last gasps of Noiz’s name trickled from his mouth. His body slowed its shuddering as Noiz groaned deep in his throat, warmth adding to his own sticky semen on his chest. 

“Aoba…” Noiz panted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Aoba’s. Both their chests heaved as they caught their breath slowly, and Noiz moved his arms around his torso, hugging Aoba close. Aoba flushed as their wet stomachs pressed together, and he stroked Noiz’s hair. 

“Noiz, we’re dirty, don’t fall asleep.” Aoba nudged him softly. 

“Mm…” Noiz grumbled, burying his face further into his neck. A light puff of breath brushed his skin as Noiz suddenly laughed cheekily. “Next time, let me watch.” 

“…Huh?” 

“Let me watch you touch yourself.” He looked up and smirked, kissing Aoba and lightly sucking his bottom lip, rendering Aoba’s flustered protest null. 

“You perverted brat.” Aoba flicked Noiz between the eyes, blushing as he pressed Noiz’s face back into his neck. “Maybe together.” He mumbled as quietly as he could as his entire face burned red. Seeing Noiz doing something like that…it would probably be pretty intense. 

“Really?” Noiz’s voice rose in genuine surprise and Aoba refused to loosen his grip on Noiz’s head so he wouldn’t see his boiling face. 

“Whatever! Just go to sleep!” 

“Weren’t you the one who said we were dirty?”

“…Shut up,” Aoba grumbled, disentangling his limbs from Noiz and promptly shoving him off the bed, Noiz’s soft laugh contagious as it drifted up from the ground. Noiz may be a perverted brat, but he was Aoba’s perverted brat…and maybe if it was with him, it was okay to be a little perverted every once in a while.


End file.
